hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Marth
right|250px|thumb|Playing Captain Milheiser in [[Hogan's Hofbrau]] ]] Frank Marth (born July 29, 1922 (New York City died January 12, 2014) was an American character actor who has appeared in dozen of films and television shows from the 1950s to the early 1990s. He was a regular on both the Cavalcade of Stars and The Honeymooners television series. He also appeared in such series as Studio One, The Great Adventure, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, Perry Mason, Shane, Lancer, The Young Rebels, Mission: Impossible, Mannix, Shaft, The Manhunter, Wonder Woman, M*A*S*H, Barnaby Jones, The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries, Hart to Hart, Trapper John, M.D., Father Murphy, Airwolf, The Fall Guy, Dallas and The A-Team, as well as the television miniseries Washington: Behind Closed Doors and War and Remembrance. He also appeared in several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He has also appeared in the films Fright, Madame X, Madigan, Marooned, Telefon and Loving Deadly. Filmography * Loving Deadly (1994) * War and Remembrance (1988) (mini) (TV Series) * Goldie and the Boxer Go to Hollywood (1981) (TV) * Beggerman, Thief (1979) (TV) * Captain America (1979) (TV) * Maneaters Are Loose! (1978) (TV) * Telefon (1977) * Washington: Behind Closed Doors (1977) (mini) (TV Series) * Young Pioneers (1976) (TV) * The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case (1976) (TV) * Adventures of the Queen (1975) (TV) * The Law (1974) (TV) * Aloha Means Goodbye (1974) (TV) * Runaway! (1973) (TV) * Satan's School for Girls (1973) (TV) * Beg, Borrow or Steal (1973) (TV) * Crime Club (1973) (TV) * The Delphi Bureau (1972) (TV Series) * Marooned (1969) * The Lost Man (1969) * Pendulum (1969) * Madigan (1968) * Madame X (1966) * Love with the Proper Stranger (1963) (uncredited) * From These Roots (1958) (TV Series) * Where Is Thy Brother? (1958) (TV) * Fright (1956) * The Jackie Gleason Show (1952) * Cavalcade of Stars (1949) (1950-1952) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Dirty Dozen: The Series playing "Maj. General Worth" in episode: "Charge of the Dozen" (episode # 1.7) 17 June 1988 * You Again? playing "Christine's father" in episode: "All You Need Is Love" (episode # 1.4) 20 March 1986 * The A-Team playing "Gentleman Jim Sullivan" in episode: "Road Games" (episode # 3.18) 5 February 1985 * Airwolf playing "Mr. Taggert" in episode: "HX-1" (episode # 2.8) 10 November 1984 * Cover Up playing "Ryker" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.0) 22 September 1984 * The Fall Guy playing "Melvin Masters" in episode: "The Chameleon" (episode # 2.21) 6 April 1983 * Voyagers! playing "General Douglas MacArthur" in episode: "Sneak Attack" (episode # 1.14) 20 February 1983 * Simon & Simon playing "Police Detective" in episode: "Thin Air" (episode # 2.10) 30 December 1982 * Dallas playing "Dr. Grovner" in episode: "Billion Dollar Question" (episode # 6.3) 15 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Actor" in episode: "A Ghost of a Chance" (episode # 8.2) 6 October 1982 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Actor" in episode: "To Clear the Air" (episode # 7.15) 17 February 1982 * Father Murphy playing "Knight #1" in episode" "Knights of the White Camelia" (episode # 1.12) 2 February 1982 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Agent Caldwell" in episode: "Diamonds in the Rough" (episode # 4.3) 23 October 1981 * Best of the West playing "Kinkaid" in episode: "They're Hanging Parker Tiliman: Part 2" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1981 * Best of the West playing "Kinkaid" in episode: "They're Hanging Parker Tillman: Part 1" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1981 * Vega$ playing "Tom Cornell" in episode: "Nightmare Come True" (episode # 3.22) 20 May 1981 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Timothy Calvin" in episode: "Straight and Narrow" (episode # 2.6) 11 January 1981 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Track Coach Martin O'Banion" in episode: "The Hope of Elkwood" (episode # 6.5) 3 December 1980 * Hart to Hart playing "Harold Micklin" in episode: "Does She or Doesn't She?" (episode # 1.19) 18 March 1980 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Mayor Tom Fowler" in "Deathmask" (episode # 3.20) 14 March 1980 * Vega$ playing "George Crowley" in episode: "Design for Death" (episode # 2.5) 31 October 1979 * Paris playing "Actor" in episode: "Paris (Pilot)" (episode # 1.1) 29 September 1979 * Lou Grant playing "Roger Oguns" in episode: "Bombs" (episode # 2.22) 26 March 1979 * Battlestar Galactica playing "Josh Moreland" in episode: "Greetings from Earth" (episode # 1.17) 25 February 1979 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Mr. Stanton" in episode: "Dead and Alive" (episode # 4.7) 16 November 1978 * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries playing "Actor" in episode: "Dangerous Waters" (episode # 3.5) 29 October 1978 * The Bionic Woman playing "Bill Robbins" in episode: "The Martians Are Coming, The Martians Are Coming" (episode # 3.15) 28 January 1978 * Starsky & Hutch playing "Dr. Meredith" in episode: "The Plague: Part 2" (episode # 3.9) 26 November 1977 * Starsky & Hutch playing "Dr. Meredith" in episode: "The Plague: Part 1" (episode # 3.8) 19 November 1977 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Lewis Ford" in episode: "The Aftermath" (episode # 4.8) 7 November 1977 * Barnaby Jones playing "Paul Buchanan" in episode: "The Damocles Gun" (episode # 6.5) 20 October 1977 * Wonder Woman playing: "Tall Man" in episode: "Knockout" (episode # 2.5) 14 November 1977 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Actor" in episode: "Innocent No More" (episode # 5.17) 24 February 1977 * The Quest playing "Sheriff Coe" in episode: "Portrait of a Gunfighter" (episode # 1.10) 22 December 1976 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Roy Keefer" in episode: "A Star Is Born" (episode # 1.3)28 November 1976 * Cannon playing "Col. Elliott Strickland" in episode: "Point After Death" (episode # 5.22) 18 February 1976 * The Six Million Dollar Man Playing "Actor" in episode: "The Deadly Test" (episode # 3.6) 19 October 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Elliott Rail" in episode: "Honeymoon with Death" (episode # 4.5) 17 October 1975 * M*A*S*H playing "Colonel Giswall" in episode: Hey, Doc" (episode # 4.5) 10 October 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Colonel Brody" in episode: "The Sentry" (episode # 1.20) 28 March 1975 * The Manhunter playing "Lieutenant Carradine" in episode: "The Seventh Man" (episode # 1.18) 29 January 1975 * Police Story playing "Lieutenant Barney Davis" in episode: "A World Full of Hurt" (episode # 2.5) 8 October 1974 * Cannon playing "Lt. Sam Royce" in episode: "Kelly's Song" (episode # 4.1) 11 September 1974 * Gunsmoke playing "Loveday" in episode: "The Disciple" (episode # 19.24) 1 April 1974 * Chopper One playing "Actor" in episode: "Killing Time" (episode # 1.9) 14 March 1974 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Roger Maxwell" in episode: "Death and the Favored Few" (episode # 2.23) 14 March 1974 * The Rookies playing "Actor" in episode: "The Authentic Death of Billy Stomper" (episode # 2.16) 14 January 1974 * Barnaby Jones playing "Seaver" in episode: "Secrets of the Dunes" (episode # 2.13) 16 December 1973 * Shaft playing "Sheriff Bradley" in episode: "The Kidnapping" (episode # 1.4) 11 December 1973 * Cannon playing "ADA J.L. Spivak" in episode: "Target in the Mirror" (episode # 3.4) 3 October 1973 * Ironside playing "Bolton" in episode: "The Best Laid Plans" (episode # 6.23) 15 March 1973 * Mannix playing "Henry Crawford" in episode: "The Upside-Down Penny" (episode # 6.8) 5 November 1972 * Cannon playing "Cop" in episode: "Murder by Moonlight" (episode # 1.24) 14 March 1972 * The Mod Squad playing "Actor" in episode: "The Tangled Web" (episode # 4.22) 22 February 1972 * The F.B.I. playing "Bozo Trask" in episode: "The Set-Up" (episode # 7.21) 13 February 1972 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Sgt. Hamilton" in episode: "Men Who Care: Part 2" (episode # 1.6) 21 October 1971 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Sgt. Hamilton" in episode: "Men Who Care: Part 1" (episode # 3.6) 19 October 1971 * Mission: Impossible playing "Alexander Vanin" in episode: "The Party" (episode # 5.22) 6 March 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Steiger" in episode: "Operation Tiger" (episode # 6.11) 29 November 1970 * The Interns playing "Lieutenant Gerber" in episode: "Mondays Can Be Fatal" (episode # 1.10) 27 November 1970 * The Young Rebels playing "Gustav Schmidlapp" in episode: "Suicide Squad" (episode # 1.6) 25 October 1970 * The Virginian playing "Rawlings" in episode: "The Gift" (episode # 8.24) 18 March 1970 * Gunsmoke playing "Martin Blake" in episode: "Celia" (episode # 15.22) 23 February 1970 * The F.B.I playing "Rawl" in episode: "Pressure Point" (episode # 5.21) 1 February 1970 * Mannix playing "Lt. Burdette" in episode: "Medal for a Hero" (episode # 3.14) 3 January 1970 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Gibbons" in episode: "The Devil and Mr. Frog" (episode # 2.12) 10 December 1969 * Lancer playing "Actor" in episode: "Jelly Hoskins' American Dream" (episode # 2.7) 11 November 1969 * Gunsmoke playing "Ed Wickes" in episode: "Danny" (episode # 15.4) 13 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Count von Waffenschmidt" in episode: "The Klink Commandos" (episode # 5.3) 10 October 1969 * Bonanza playing "Mr. Burham" in episode: "The SIlent at Stillwater" (episode # 11.3) 28 September 1969 * The Name of the Game playing "Carl Lund" in episode: "The Third Choice" (episode # 1.24) 7 March 1969 * Lancer playing "Marks" in episode: "The Last Train for Charlie Poe" (episode # 1.9) 26 November 1968 * Gunsmoke playing "Leitner" in episode: "9:12 to Dodge" (episode # 14.7) 11 November 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Preston Archer" in episode: "The Nightmare" (episode # 4.7) 10 November 1968 * The Big Valley playing "Sheriff Tom Hayes" in episode: "Deathtown" (episode # 4.5) 28 October 1968 * The Outcasts playing "Roy Tanner" in episode: "A Ride for Vengeance" (episode # 1.2) 30 September 1968 * The Outsider playing "Karl Stanton" in episode: "For Members Only" (episode # 1.1) 18 September 1968 * Judd, for the Defense playing "Frank Austin" in episode: "The Worst of Both Worlds" (episode # 1.25) 15 March 1968 * The Rat Patrol playing "Col. von Bracht" in episode: "The Never-Say-Die Raid" (episode # 2.25) 11 March 1968 * Run for Your Life playing "Assistant District Attorney" in episode: "Sara-Jane, You Never Whispered Again" (episode # 3.20) 7 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Inspector General Busse" in episode: "War Takes a Holiday" (episode # 3.21) 27 January 1968 * The Wild Wild West playing "Colonel Theodore M. Rath" in episode: "The Night of the Arrow" (episode # 3.16) 29 December 1967 * The Invaders playing "Eric H. Lund" in episode: "Task Force" (episode # 2.16) 26 December 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Walter Ronald" in episode: "A Sleeper Wakes" (episode # 3.7) 5 November 1967 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Gen. Von Yeager" in episode: "48 Hours to Doomsday" (episode # 1.5) 3 October 1967 * Cowboy in Africa playing "Kurt Neumann" in episode: "The New World" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Koler" in episode: "The Traitor" (episode # 1.27) 15 April 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Walter Meeder" in episode: "The Lady from Mesa (episode # 2.28) 3 April 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Nollie" in episode: "The Savage Streets" (episode # 1.29) 3 April 1967 * The Invaders playing "Alien #1" in episode: "The Innoncent" (episode # 1.9) 14 March 1967 * The Green Hornet playing "Police Lt." in episode: "Hornet, Save Thyself" (episode # 1.23) 3 March 1967 * Daktari playing "Verdenstrasse" in episode: "A Bullet for Hedley" (episode # 2.23) 21 February 1967 * The Iron Horse playing "Wiley" in episode: "Shadow Run" (episode # 1.21) 30 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "SS Colonel Deutsch" in episode: "Praise the Fuhrer and Pass the Ammunition" (episode # 2.19) 20 January 1967 * Shane playing "Ball" in episode: "The Great Invasion: Part 2" (episode # 1.16) 24 December 1966 * Shane playing "Ball" in episode: "The Great Invasion: Part 1" (episode # 1.15) 17 December 1966 * The Fugitive playing "Hendricks" in episode: "The Devil's Disciples" (episode # 4.12) 6 December 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Dunlap" in episode: "The Contaminator" (episode # 2.11) 4 December 1966 * The Big Valley playing "Sheriff Barnes" in episode: "The Iron Box" (episode # 2.11) 28 November 1966 * Combat! playing "Lt. Volger" in episode: "Run, Sheep, Run" (episode # 4.30) 5 April 1966 * The Big Valley playing "Marshal Ollie Lanson" in episode: "Hazard" (episode # 1.24) 9 March 1966 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Doctor" in episode: "Run and Hide" (episode # 1.22) 14 February 1966 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Commander 'Mac' McHenry" in episode: "The Sky's on Fire" (episode # 2.18) 23 January 1966 * The Big Valley playing "Monroe" in episode: "A Time to Kill" (episode # 1.18) 19 January 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Milheiser" in episode: "Hogan's Hofbrau" (episode # 1.13) 10 December 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Carl Voegler" in episode: "The Virtue Affair" (episode # 2.11) 3 December 1965 * Convoy playing "Commander Fritz Werner" in episode: "The Duel" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Mike Carson" in episode: "The Case of the Impetuous Imp" (episode # 9.5) 10 October 1965 * Slattery's People playing "Jaspar Bennett" in episode: "Question: What's a Swan Song for a Sparrow" (episode # 1.26) 16 April 1965 * Slattery's People playing "Roger Blaine" in episode: "Question: How Do You Fall In Love With a Town" (episode # 1.16) 15 January 1965 * Profiles in Courage playing "Grant" in episode: "Governor John M. Slaton" (episode # 1.6) 20 December 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Hornbeck" in episode: "Detour on a Road Going Nowhere" (episode # 2.12) 8 December 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Capt. Edward Prescott' in episode: "The Great Brain Robbery" (episode # 2.8) 15 November 1964 * The Defenders playing "Carl Cunningham" in episode: "A Taste of Ashes" (episode # 4.8) 12 November 1964 * Combat! playing "German Captain" in episode: "Operation Fly Trap" (episode # 3.7) 27 October 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Carl Rohr" in episode: "The Case of the Paper Bullets" (episode # 8.2) 1 October 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "major Hamilton" in episode: "Escape" (episode # 1.25) 17 April 1964 * Arrest and Trial playing "Kruger" in episode: "Modus Operandi' (episode # 1.25) 15 March 1964 * The Defenders playing "Dan Kaley" in episode: "Kill of Be Killed" (episode # 2.16) 5 January 1963 * The Nurses playing "Dr. Wilkie Myer" in episode: "A Difference of Years" (episode # 1.14) 3 January 1963 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Moment of Panic" (episode # 11.23) 30 August 1961 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Phil Roberts" in episode: "Moment of Panic" (episode # 11.15) 10 May 1961 * Naked City playing "Garvin" in episode: "Vengeance Is a Wheel" (episode # 2.9) 15 March 1961 * Decoy playing "Lt. Crown" in episode: "Ladies Man" (episode # 1.28) 5 November 1958 * Studio One playing "Actor" in episode: "The Night America Trembled" (episode # 10.1) 9 September 1957 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Mac" in episode: "Divorcees Anonymous" (episode # 7.7) 8 January 1957 * The Honeymooners playing "Martin, the reporter" (uncredited) in episode: "The Safety Award" (episode # 1.34) 19 May 1956 * The Alcoa Hour playing "Crawford" in episode: "Even the Weariest River" (episode # 1.13) 15 April 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Bibbo" in episode: "Trapped" (episode # 1.29) 14 April 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Dick Prescott" in episode: "Head of the House" (episode # 1.27) 31 March 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Actor" in episode: "A Dog's Life" (episode # 1.21) 18 February 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Harvey Wohlstetter" in episode: "The Baby Sister" (episode # 1.17) 21 January 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Actor" in episode: "Oh, My Aching Back" (episode # 1.16) 14 January 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Mr. Wilson" in episode: "A Woman's Work Is Never Done" (episode # 1.4) 22 October 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Cassidy" in episode: "The Golfer" (episode # 1.3) 15 October 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Police Officer Grogan" (uncredited) in episode: "Funny Money" (episode # 1.2) 8 October 1956 * The Honeymooners playing "Captain Video - Announcer" (voice) in episode: "TV or Not TV" (episode # 1.1) 1 October 1956 * The Best of Broadway playing "Scar Edward" in episode: "Broadway" (episode # 1.9) 4 May 1956 * Danger playing "Actor" in episode: "An Angel of Clay" (episode # 4.47) 17 August 1954 * Inner Sanctum playing "Trooper" in episode: "Reward for Janie" (episode # 1.30) 31 July 1954 * Studio One playing "Franks" in episode: "The Strike" (episode # 6.38) 7 June 1954 * Suspense playing "Actor" in episode: "Operation: Barracuda" (episode # 6.28) 13 April 1954 * Man Against Crime playing "Actor" in episode: "A Very Dead Ringer" (episode # 5.10) 13 December 1953 * Suspense playing "Actor" in episode: "The Death of an Editor" (episode # 5.29) 12 May 1953 * Hallmark Hall of Fame playing "Actor" in episode: "Span Through Time" 11 January 1953 External Links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Frank Marth at the Internet Movie Database Marth, FrankMarth, FrankMarth, FrankMarth, FrankMarth, FrankMarth, Frank